


Dalton Needs Me

by SVZ



Category: Glee
Genre: Crack, Dalton Academy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SVZ/pseuds/SVZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes is most unimpressed with Thad's current leadership with the Warbler Council and what he's been hearing about this Sebastian fellow. He takes matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dalton Needs Me

**Author's Note:**

> This ridiculous crack drabble was inspired by 1) me being supremely unimpressed with the writers' handling of The Warblers/Sebastian in S3 2) me missing Telly Leung's delightful face on my television screen. 
> 
> You know all this S3 shit wouldn't have happened if Wes was still in charge...

“Dude, Wes - what’s with the duffel bag?” Derek blinks and marks his spot in his Calc book with the empty wrapper of his power bar and accidentally smears a bit of chocolate.

Whatever, he’s probably only going to get $10 for it when he sells back his textbooks at the end of the semester. The next person who takes Calc will just have to deal. 

His roommate Wes is stuffing clothes and books into his Yale duffel bag. He’s wearing a blazer, but Derek learned after meeting him Wes has like a closet full of them so that’s not unusual. What’s unusual is that he’s packing and it’s  _Wednesday_ and they have class in less than an hour. 

“I just received some distressing texts from a former Warbler. Trent says that the Warblers have lost their sense of honor and he also sent me a recording of their song selections for Regionals and I am appalled by how thin and unoriginal the song selections are.” Wes smiles grimly. “It seems that Thad hasn’t been on top of things. I have to go,” he says solemnly, swinging his duffel over his shoulder and loosening his tie. “ _Dalton needs me_.” 

Derek stares for a long moment.

“So… I’m guessing you want me to tell Professor Briggs that you can’t make it to our Freshman Writing seminar today.” 

“Send him my apologies but I need to restore order,” Wes nods briskly.

Derek thinks he might be imagining it - but did Wes’s unbuttoned blazer just blow out behind him dramatically in the non-existent breeze? 


End file.
